2016–17 UEFA Europa League group stage
The 2016–17 UEFA Europa League group stage will begin on 15 September and end on 8 December 2016. A total of 48 teams compete in the group stage to decide 24 of the 32 places in the knockout phase of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League. Draw The draw was held on 26 August 2016, 13:00 CEST, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 48 teams were drawn into twelve groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams were seeded into four pots based on their 2016 UEFA club coefficients. Moreover, the draw was controlled for teams from the same association in order to split the teams evenly into the two sets of groups (A–F, G–L) for maximum television coverage. The fixtures will be decided after the draw. On each matchday, six groups play their matches at 19:00 CEST/CET, while the other six groups play their matches at 21:05 CEST/CET, with the two sets of groups (A–F, G–L) alternating between each matchday. There are other restrictions: for example, teams from the same city in general do not play at home on the same matchday (UEFA tries to avoid teams from the same city playing at home on the same day, due to logistics and crowd control), and teams in certain countries (e.g. Russia) do not play at home on the last matchday (due to cold weather and simultaneous kick-off times). On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Therefore, Ukrainian clubs Shakhtar Donetsk (Pot 1) and Zorya Luhansk (Pot 4) and Russian clubs Zenit Saint Petersburg (Pot 1) and Krasnodar (Pot 3) cannot be drawn into the same group. Teams Below are the participating teams (with their 2016 UEFA club coefficients), grouped by their seeding pot. They include 16 teams which enter in this stage, the 22 winners of the play-off round, and the 10 losers of the Champions League play-off round. | | | |} ;Notes Format In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 32, where they are joined by the eight third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage. Tiebreakers The teams are ranked according to points (3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a loss). If two or more teams are equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following criteria are applied in the order given to determine the rankings (regulations Article 16.01): #higher number of points obtained in the group matches played among the teams in question; #superior goal difference from the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored in the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored away from home in the group matches played among the teams in question; #if, after having applied criteria 1 to 4, teams still have an equal ranking, criteria 1 to 4 are reapplied exclusively to the matches between the teams in question to determine their final rankings. If this procedure does not lead to a decision, criteria 6 to 12 apply; #superior goal difference in all group matches; #higher number of goals scored in all group matches; #higher number of away goals scored in all group matches; #higher number of wins in all group matches; #higher number of away wins in all group matches; #lower disciplinary points total based only on yellow and red cards received in all group matches (red card = 3 points, yellow card = 1 point, expulsion for two yellow cards in one match = 3 points); #higher club coefficient. Groups The matchdays are 15 September, 29 September, 20 October, 3 November, 24 November, and 8 December 2016. The match kickoff times are 19:00 and 21:05 CEST/CET, except for certain matches in Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan and Russia. Times up to 29 October 2016 (matchdays 1–3) are CEST (UTC+2), thereafter (matchdays 4–6) times are CET (UTC+1). Group A |time=19:00 |team1=Feyenoord |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Vilhena |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=31,000 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Zorya Luhansk |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Hrechyshkin |goals2=Kjær |stadium=Chornomorets Stadium, Odessa |attendance=16,000 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Emenike |goals2= |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=16,500 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Zorya Luhansk |goals1=Ibrahimović |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=58,179 |referee=Orel Grinfeeld (Israel) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Pogba Martial Lingard |goals2=Van Persie |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=71,000 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Feyenoord |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Zorya Luhansk |goals1=Jørgensen |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=35,000 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Sow Lens |goals2=Rooney |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance= |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Zorya Luhansk |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Forster |goals2=Jørgensen |stadium=Chornomorets Stadium, Odessa |attendance= |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score= |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score= |report=Report |team2= Zorya Luhansk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Feyenoord |score= |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Zorya Luhansk |score= |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Chornomorets Stadium, Odessa |attendance= |referee= }} ;Notes Group B |time=19:00 |team1=Young Boys |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1= |goals2=Cambiasso |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance=11,132 |referee=Serhiy Boyko (Ukraine) }} |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1=Vinícius Camargo |goals2=Maksimović |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=12,008 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Astana |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Young Boys |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=21,328 |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Olympiacos |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1= |goals2=Sotiriou |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=24,378 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Olympiacos |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1=Figueiras Elyounoussi Sebá |goals2=Kabananga |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance= |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Young Boys |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Hoarau |goals2=Efrem |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance= |referee=Tobias Welz (Germany) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Astana |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Despotović |goals2=Sebá |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee=Orel Grinfeeld (Israel) }} |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Young Boys |goals1=Sotiriou |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee=Sébastien Delferière (Belgium) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Astana |score= |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Olympiacos |score= |report=Report |team2= Young Boys |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Young Boys |score= |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score= |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee= }} Group C |time=19:00 |team1=Mainz 05 |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1=Bungert |goals2=Berić |stadium=Opel Arena, Mainz |attendance=20,275 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Anderlecht |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1=Teodorczyk Rafael Capel |goals2=Dabo |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=11,638 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Gabala |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Mainz 05 |goals1=Qurbanov Zenjov |goals2=Muto Córdoba Öztunalı |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=6,500 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Roux |goals2=Tielemans |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=23,258 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1=Ricardinho |goals2= |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=22,855 |referee=Ali Palabıyık (Turkey) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Mainz 05 |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Mallı |goals2=Teodorczyk |stadium=Opel Arena, Mainz |attendance=21,317 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Gabala |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1=Qurbanov |goals2=Tannane Berić |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance= |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Anderlecht |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Mainz 05 |goals1=Stanciu Tielemans Teodorczyk Bruno |goals2=De Blasis |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance= |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Gabala |score= |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score= |report=Report |team2= Mainz 05 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Mainz 05 |score= |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Opel Arena, Mainz |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Anderlecht |score= |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance= |referee= }} ;Notes Group D |time=19:00 |team1=AZ |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1=Wuytens |goals2=Kilduff |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=10,003 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Maccabi Tel Aviv |score=3–4 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Medunjanin Kjartansson |goals2=Kokorin Maurício Giuliano Đorđević |stadium=Netanya Stadium, Netanya |attendance=10,855 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Zenit Saint Petersburg |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Kokorin Giuliano Criscito Shatov |goals2= |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=15,275 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Dundalk |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1=Kilduff |goals2= |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=5,543 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Dundalk |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Benson |goals2=Mak Giuliano |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=5,500 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} |time=21:05 |team1=AZ |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1=Mühren |goals2=Scarione Golasa |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=12,016 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Zenit Saint Petersburg |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1=Giuliano |goals2=Horgan |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Maccabi Tel Aviv |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Netanya Stadium, Netanya |attendance= |referee=Davide Massa (Italy) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Zenit Saint Petersburg |score= |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Dundalk |score= |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=AZ |score= |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Maccabi Tel Aviv |score= |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Netanya Stadium, Netanya |attendance= |referee= }} ;Notes Group E |time=19:00 |team1=Viktoria Plzeň |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Bakoš |goals2=Perotti |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=10,326 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Astra Giurgiu |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1=Alibec Săpunaru |goals2=Holzhauser Friesenbichler Grünwald |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance=3,300 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Austria Wien |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=16,509 |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Roma |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1=Strootman Fazio Fabrício Salah |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=13,509 |referee=Aliyar Aghayev (Azerbaijan) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Roma |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1=El Shaarawy Florenzi |goals2=Holzhauser Prokop Kayode |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance= |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Viktoria Plzeň |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1=Hořava |goals2=Alibec Hořava |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance= |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Austria Wien |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Kayode Grünwald |goals2=Džeko De Rossi Nainggolan |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Astra Giurgiu |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Stan |goals2=Krmenčík |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance= |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Roma |score= |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Austria Wien |score= |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Viktoria Plzeň |score= |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Astra Giurgiu |score= |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance= |referee= }} ;Notes Group F |time=19:00 |team1=Rapid Wien |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Schwab Joelinton Colley |goals2=Bailey |stadium=Allianz Stadion, Vienna |attendance=21,800 |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sassuolo |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Lirola Defrel Politano |goals2= |stadium=Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance=7,032 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Beñat |goals2= |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=34,039 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Genk |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Sassuolo |goals1=Karelis Bailey Buffel |goals2=Politano |stadium=Cristal Arena, Genk |attendance=9,130 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Genk |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Brabec Ndidi |goals2= |stadium=Cristal Arena, Genk |attendance= |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Rapid Wien |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Sassuolo |goals1=Schaub |goals2=Schrammel |stadium=Allianz Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee=Hugo Miguel (Portugal) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=5–3 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Aduriz |goals2=Bailey Ndidi Sušić |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance= |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sassuolo |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Defrel Pellegrini |goals2=Jelić Kvilitaia |stadium=Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance= |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Genk |score= |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cristal Arena, Genk |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score= |report=Report |team2= Sassuolo |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Rapid Wien |score= |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sassuolo |score= |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance= |referee= }} Group G |time=21:05 |team1=Standard Liège |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1=Dossevi |goals2=Rossi |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=10,723 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Panathinaikos |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Berg |goals2=Traoré Riedewald |stadium=Apostolos Nikolaidis Stadium, Athens |attendance=13,019 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Ajax |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Dolberg |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=31,352 |referee=Paolo Mazzoleni (Italy) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Celta Vigo |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1=Guidetti Wass |goals2= |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=15,726 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Celta Vigo |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Fontàs Orellana |goals2=Ziyech Younes |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance= |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Standard Liège |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1=Edmilson Belfodil |goals2=Ibarbo |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance= |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Ajax |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1=Dolberg Ziyech Younes |goals2=Guidetti Aspas |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance= |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Panathinaikos |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1= |goals2=Cissé Belfodil |stadium=Apostolos Nikolaidis Stadium, Athens |attendance= |referee=Serhiy Boyko (Ukraine) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Celta Vigo |score= |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Ajax |score= |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Standard Liège |score= |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Panathinaikos |score= |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Apostolos Nikolaidis Stadium, Athens |attendance= |referee= }} Group H |time=21:05 |team1=Konyaspor |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= |goals2=Ferreyra |stadium=Torku Arena, Konya |attendance=26,860 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Braga |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Gent |goals1=Pinto |goals2=Milićević |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance=8,903 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Gent |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Konyaspor |goals1=Sayef Neto |goals2= |stadium=Ghelamco Arena, Ghent |attendance=15,870 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=Stepanenko Kovalenko |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=11,938 |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Gent |goals1=Kovalenko Ferreyra Bernard Taison Malyshev |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance= |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Konyaspor |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=Milošević |goals2=Hassan |stadium=Torku Arena, Konya |attendance= |referee=Aliyar Aghayev (Azerbaijan) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Gent |score=3–5 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1=Coulibaly Perbet Milićević |goals2=Marlos Taison Stepanenko Fred Ferreyra |stadium=Ghelamco Arena, Ghent |attendance= |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Braga |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Konyaspor |goals1=Velázquez Eduardo Horta |goals2=Rangelov |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance= |referee=Alexandru Tudor (Romania) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score= |report=Report |team2= Konyaspor |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Gent |score= |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ghelamco Arena, Ghent |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Konyaspor |score= |report=Report |team2= Gent |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Torku Arena, Konya |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Braga |score= |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance= |referee= }} ;Notes Group I |time=21:05 |team1=Red Bull Salzburg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1= |goals2=Joãozinho |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=6,507 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Nice |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2=Rahman |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance=21,378 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Goretzka Ćaleta-Car Höwedes |goals2=Soriano |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=48,374 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=5–2 |report=Report |team2= Nice |goals1=Smolov Joãozinho Ari |goals2=Balotelli Cyprien |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=10,750 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2=Konoplyanka |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=33,550 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Red Bull Salzburg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Nice |goals1= |goals2=Pléa |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=9,473 |referee=Yevhen Aranovsky (Ukraine) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Caiçara Bentaleb |goals2= |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance= |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Nice |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1= |goals2=Hwang Hee-chan |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance= |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score= |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Schalke 04 |score= |report=Report |team2= Nice |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Red Bull Salzburg |score= |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Nice |score= |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance= |referee= }} Group J |time=17:00 |team1=Qarabağ |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1=Míchel Sadygov |goals2=Sýkora Baroš |stadium=Dalga Arena, Baku |attendance=6,200 |referee=Stephan Klossner (Switzerland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=PAOK |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=20,904 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Fiorentina |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1=Babacar Kalinić Zárate |goals2=Ndlovu |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=14,145 |referee=Oliver Drachta (Austria) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Slovan Liberec |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Komlichenko |goals2=Athanasiadis |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance=8,880 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Slovan Liberec |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Ševčík |goals2=Kalinić Babacar |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance= |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} |time=17:00 |team1=Qarabağ |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Quintana Amirguliyev |goals2= |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance= |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Fiorentina |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1=Iličić Kalinić Cristóforo |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance= |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=PAOK |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1= |goals2=Míchel |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance= |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Slovan Liberec |score= |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Fiorentina |score= |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Qarabağ |score= |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance= |referee= }} |time=17:00 |team1=PAOK |score= |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance= |referee= }} ;Notes Group K |time=21:05 |team1=Internazionale |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1= |goals2=Vítor Buzaglo |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=16,778 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Southampton |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Austin Rodriguez |goals2= |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=25,125 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=V. Kadlec Holek |goals2=Palacio |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=14,651 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Hapoel Be'er Sheva |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Southampton |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance=16,138 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Hapoel Be'er Sheva |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1= |goals2=Pulkrab |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance=15,607 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Internazionale |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Southampton |goals1=Candreva |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=26,719 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1=B. Bitton Lafata |goals2= |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance= |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Southampton |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Van Dijk Nagatomo |goals2=Icardi |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=30,389 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Hapoel Be'er Sheva |score= |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sparta Prague |score= |report=Report |team2= Southampton |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Internazionale |score= |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Southampton |score= |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance= |referee= }} Group L |time=21:05 |team1=Osmanlıspor |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Diabaté Umar |goals2= |stadium=Osmanlı Stadyumu, Ankara |attendance=11,807 |referee=Tobias Welz (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1=Pato Jonathan |goals2=Sadiku |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=16,384 |referee=Sébastien Delferière (Belgium) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Zürich |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Osmanlıspor |goals1=Schönbächler Čavušević |goals2=Maher |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=7,473 |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Steaua București |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Sulley |goals2=Borré |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=13,231 |referee=Yevhen Aranovsky (Ukraine) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Steaua București |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1=Golubović |goals2=Koné |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=13,154 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Osmanlıspor |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Rusescu |goals2=N'Diaye Pato |stadium=Osmanlı Stadyumu, Ankara |attendance=11,692 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Zürich |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance= |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Osmanlıspor |goals1=Rodri |goals2=Webó Rusescu |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance= |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Steaua București |score= |report=Report |team2= Osmanlıspor |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 |team1=Zürich |score= |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Osmanlıspor |score= |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Osmanlı Stadyumu, Ankara |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score= |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance= |referee= }} External links *UEFA Europa League *2